Where There's a Well There's a Way
by The-dragon-keeper816
Summary: Kagome has a boring harsh life. By mistake she falls into the feudal era. Inuyasha who is now with Kikyo finds Kagome intersting he starts to fall for her. When Kikyo realizes that she just might lose Inuyasha. She will go to extreme lengths to make sure
1. Chapter 1: The Job

**Where there's a well there's a way: Chapter 1: The Job**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but the story is mine!

Please read and review. This story is a hit on other fan fic sites. I hope you guys like. Please Review, if I get review's I'll update no reviews, no update.

**Chapter 1: The Job**

She walked into the room. "This is where you will sleep and stay the procedure is you fuck the men they give you money and you give it to me. I am your way of living you got that!" said the man.

"Yes" Kagome answered in a sad tone. "Hey bitch you signed up for this and if you want this job you got to learn to respect your pimp…now you say yes sir to me UNDERSTAND" said the man. "Yes, Hojou" said Kagome.

"I mean yes sir" she said as he was about to bitch slap her.

"Good", said Hojou, " Now get your ass ready your first job will be here in 1hour and I prey your not a virgin cuz your first jobs gonna hurt like a bitch" and he left with no other words.  
Kagome looked at the room….'how am I gonna do this. …' Kagome thought' Shut up Kagome this is your only shot at money momma is dead and Souta is in jail you have to do this for him …it's the only way'.

She stared at her new room there was 1 bed with silk Japanese style print with flowers and heart shaped pillow there was clothing set out for her or which was supposed to be clothing. A "g" string and a bra. 'I cant do this she thought."

♥ in the feudal era♥

"Inuyasha I love you, you cant leave me now" said Kikiyo. "Kikiyo I have to I must since I have to retrieve all the shards you stay here with your sister kaede she needs you she is only a child.

I will collect the shards with Miroku, Shippou, Kilala and Sango. "Then I will go with you I am the only person who can see the shards" begged Kikiyo.

"No" said Inuyasha I will not allow it I will keep you posted on what happens I love you Kikiyo, now a must leave.  
" Kikyo could say no word for the love of her life was leaving to gather the sacred jewel shards.

♥Modern Time♥

"Well these are the lovely ladies for you to choose from sir," said Hojou. They were standing in the back room of the bar with the hoes waiting for their pay.  
"There's, the lovely Rikku, Yuna, Yumi, Ayame, Namie, and our newest the lovely Kagome" announced Hojou.

"Dude there's no one here for that new chick" said the man. "Damn it where did that bitch go?" said Hojou.  
'I have to get away from here, I cant do this, there has to be another way,' thought Kagome.

She was running down the street in Tokyo with nothing on but a 'g' string and a bra. She didn't stop to pay attention to the guys that were drooling over her mature exposed body. She just thought bout getting to her old house. That was the place she would go when she needed to think after her mother died.

Kagome finally reached the house and went into the back door she saw that no one was in the house and she went straight to her bathroom and took a shower.

It was a hour long shower and she scrubbed her body until it was pink. She stared at herself in the mirror thinking I wonder if I should go back even though I will lose my virginity to some guy I don't even know. She decided to sleep it off so she put on her p.js and went to sleep in her bed.  
When she woke up it was 800 in the morning she has slept for 10hrs she couldn't believe it. She stomach began to growl. "

Ugh…. I need food NOW. Maybe there is still some left over from yesterday."

She saw that the refrigerator was fully stocked so she just put everything in her bag and went to put on something. She decided to put on one of her old dresses she used to where when she lived here wondering if it would still fit. It was a peach colored dress that fell down to her toes and ran down to her fingertips.

It showed off every one of her curves and had small prints on it with the prints looking like stitched flowers. She look and the mirror and said, "wow I actually look like I'm pretty, WOW?" she put on small flip-flops that were white and let her hair fall down.

She heard the door creak open she stopped what she was doing and stared at the stairs in fright. "She heard someone rummaging through her refrigerator.

She quietly walked down the stairs to look at who was in the kitchen,

"Hello," she announced. No one answered,

"Hey bitch," someone answered and Kagome then knew who it was, it was Hojou.

So this is where you ran off last night I was expecting you to fuck someone last night what happened got scared" said Hojou.  
Kagome just stared with a blank expression on her face. "My client went back home last night since he wasn't able to tryout my new bitch, u fucked up my money and now I'm gonna have to fuck you up to"

"no please, I didn't mean to I couldn't fall through with it, I'm sorry, " cried Kagome.

"Sorry isn't good enough bitch" said Hojou. He began to walk towards her and she was walking away.

"No, Please" said Kagome. He slapped he upside the face,

"shut up you're my property now!" yelled Hojou.

He punched her in the stomach and threw her against the wall Kagome let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Now what I'm going to do," Hojou said while grabbing her hair, "is beat you, rape you, and kill you. Now be a nice little whore and when your pretty little face is fucked up then we will get somewhere.

He picked her up by the hair and kicked her into the back door, which flew open and broke. Kagome landed out side in the grass with a gash in her side. She heard him coming towards her and she rose with just enough strength to run.

She ran towards the well house and she went inside she heard him calling her from the house. Kagome blocked the door with a bench and stepped back still holding her side. Hojou kicked the door open, "you must have a bad habit with running away, but good place now no one can here you scream."

"Ha ha ha" he laughed evilly.  
She stepped back until she felt the rim of the well.

"Bitch now it's your turn to lose out" said Hojou. He slapped her across the face and kicked her back she fell back into the well and screamed as a blue light came upon her and she didn't hit the bottom of the well.

♥In the feudal era♥

"Ok everybody ready" said Inuyasha. "Naraku will be more powerful then ever since he has collected many of the jewel shards and Kagura willl probably be dead now since she was the one who broke the jewel shard."

"Inuyasha, are you sure that Naraku is the one who has stolen and broken the shard" asked Sango.

"I'm positive, I know I can bring Naraku down!" bragged Inuyasha.

"That ego isn't going to get us anywhere" said Shippo.  
Inuyasha hit him three times on the head and gave him large bumps.

"Hey why did you do that?" cried Shippo. Inuyasha was just silent while Miroku and Sango were just laughing.  
A blood-curdling scream came from the well. "What was that?" asked InuyashA.

"A woman" said Miroku "let's go."

While they were running Inuyasha announced,

"I smell fear and fresh human blood."

'And I also smell a weird scent, who is that?' Inuyasha thought.

When they arrived at the well every one was shocked to see who was lying inside of it.

Sorry for the cliffy, evil smile just wanted to know if people where going to read it or not.. Ohh please review and tell me if I should write more or not cuz I really need to know. I love review and its my 1st story so tell me what you think.

**Next on, Where There a Well There's a Way:**  
"Who the hell are you and why do you look like Kikyo." Said Inuyasha. "M-m-y name is k-k-ag—" and she collapsed.  
**Next up: Chapter 2 :The girl**


	2. Chapter 2: The girl

Ok People this is Chapter 2 sry It took me so long I had this major project and I kinda had to do it ok so here we go!

**Previously on Where there's a well there's a way:**  
"A woman" said Miroku "let's go." While they were running Inuyasha announced, "I smell fear and fresh human blood." 'And I also smell I wonderful scent, who is that' Inuyasha thought. When they arrived at the well every one was shocked to see who was lying inside of it.

A young woman was in the well she had on a long dress it fell down to her to toes and was slightly ripped she had on some shoes or flip flops and most importantly she was alive. "HELLO," said Miroku with his perverted smile on., "are you ok are you in need of assistance" "w-w-what, who are you people," asked kagome. "Don't worry about that lets get you out of there," said Sango.  
Sango pulled Kagome carefully out of the well and as she almost fell trying to walk Inuyasha caught her and and said, "whoa careful now…you look badly injured." The wind blew the hair out of kagomes face and they all saw who she looked like. She smiled at inyasha and the almost smiled back but then he almost dropped her as he gasped. "w-what Kikiyo what happened to you," Miroku carefully look and stared at Kagome's clothing,

**Chapter 2: The Girl **

"ummm… Inuyasha that isn't Kikiyo" Inuyasha did the same he look at her and thought how beautiful she was but she resembled Kikiyo but in a way she was more beautiful then Kikiyo was. "Who the hell are you and why do you look like kikiyou," said Inuyasha still holding Kagome in his arms. "M-m-y name is k-k-ag—" and she collapsed.

She fell out of Inuyasha's arm and everyone couldn't think of what she was going to say. It was getting close to sunset and for five minutes everyone just sat down and stared at the young maiden who had just collapsed in front of them trying to figure out how she got there. Then finally Miroku said, "it's getting quite chilly out here maybe we should  
take her to kaede's hut and ask her questions when she wakes up." " Yes that is a good a idea, she obviously had just been in a fight for she has many bruises on her face and arms"  
"keh, I say we leave her here she should have told us her name when I asked, what im more concerned about is why she looks like kikiyou but she smells nothing like her."

"yes that is a good observation but we must bring her to kaede because she might have internal bleeding" "ok so what are we waiting for lets, go" announced shippou. They all began to walk off and left kagome lying there. "Umm…. Inuyasha your supposed to be carrying her" "uygh…what I cant carry here remember I have Kikiyo to worry about" yelled Inuyasha  
"WHAT, PICK THE GIRL UP NOW OR IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Sango yelled back. "Fine but that's it but don't think that I'm getting attached to her or anything" said Inuyasha. But in his mind he already liking the girl and the way she smiled and her looks even thought she looked like her in a way she didn't. by the time he got back to pick her up she was bleeding more than before. 'The girl' Inuyasha thought and he ran to pick her up. 'miroku was right she does have internal bleeding I have to get her to the house'. He pick both her and the bag up and ran like he never ran before to kaede's hut. As he passed up sango and miroku they asked why he was running so fast.

"The girl has internal bleeding we have to get her to kaede's hut" "right" answered miroku while getting on kilala's back. Inuyasha thought, 'why do I care for her I don't even know her name but I feel as if I must protect her. Then again I have a woman in my life already, Kikiyo.  
He shuddered at the thought of seeing her watch him carry her in the kaede's hut. He thought, even though Kikiyo is just earth and made up of other souls I still love her but this girl she is alive and has feeling but looks exactly like Kikiyo. His thoughts were cut short as he arrived at kaede's hut.

Kikiyo and kaede were both in the fire cooking herbal tea for themselves when Inuyasha burst through the door with kagome in his arms. Kikiyo dropped her tea, "who is that?" Kikiyo asked. "ummm..i don't know her name yet…..BUT she has internal bleeding…kaede do you think you can help her" Kikiyo stared in disbelief as he watched Inuyasha carry the young girl who resembled her exactly in to her back room where her and Inuyasha slept just last night and set her down kaede brought the tea she and Kikiyo made earlier and put some in a cup and went to fetch for some herbs. Sango, miroku, and shippou arrived shortly after with kilala. They ran inside in search for the girl.

Inuyasha walked into the back room with the girl in his arms and laid her on the bed where he and kikiyou slept last night without a second thought. The room was lite with little candle and kaede had just announced that she was going to get more herbs and that the girl would be just fine.

Inuyasha stared at her thinking why does her care for her so much. She began to move. He looked up and saw she was beginning to wake up. "Don't move you might hurt yourself" said Inuyasha. Kagome cringed as she tried to move from the bed she decided to take his advice and lay back down. They stared at each other. She thought in her mind who is this guy and where am I. "I umm… never got your name," " Ohh yes my name is Kagome," she said. "Kagome…."said Inuyasha. "Well my name is...Inu……"

"INUYASHA…" yelled Kikiyo. "Sorry I must leave..."said Inuyasha. He walked out the room and she fell into a deep sleep with one thought on her mind…. damn he's hot…

He walked out of kaede back room and into the large room, which sat Kikiyo, sango, miroku, kilala, and shippou. Kaede passed him up and went into the back room where kagome was. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STAY IN THERE SO LONG SHE IS GOING TO BE FINE KAEDE, ALREADY TOLD YOU, DAMN," yelled Kikiyo. "who the fuck is she anyways?" "Her name is kagome and…."  
"Ohh so you know her name now!" yelled Kikiyo. "well you're the one who asked" yelled Inuyasha. "umm…if I may have a say in this.." said sango. "NOOOO" yelled Kikiyo and Inuyasha (same time). "…ok" whispered sango. "This is nothing to get worked up over Kikiyo I barley even know the girl" Inuyasha said. He was about to sit down next to her but she stood up stopping him from sitting down. "OHHHH NO YOU DON'T, UR SLEEPING OUT SIDE IN THE TREE TONITE DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SITTING NEXT TO ME." Screamed Kikiyo. "Feh, Fine if that's the way you feel I'm leaving!" yelled inuyasha.

He walked out of the hut furious with rage and went to the nearest tree to think. Everyone was just starring at Kikiyo wondering why the hell she did that. "Kikiyo I don't think that was necessary…"(Sango) "SHUT UP! Its non of you damn business I'm going to bed and don't even think about bothering me!" Kikiyo fumed out. She went into kaede's second bedroom and thought and decided this was going to be a matter she needed to take into her own hands. She new the girl or kagome had jewel shards in her. She need some one to get rid of her…. the only person she could turn to was….naraku.

♥bum bum baaaaaaaaa♥

Inuyasha jumped into the sacred tree and decided on to sleep on the highest branch.  
"Damn she still yelling, ugh I really am beginning to wonder about that kagome girl…. I have a funny feeling about her, but why do I feel like this, I have someone." Then Inuyasha drifted off in to a deep sleep.

It was morning and Kikiyo was just climbing back into bed where Kaede was sleeping she silently crawled in the bed next to her hoping that she wouldn't wake up kaede. Sango was sleeping in Miroku's arms (unknowingly) and shippou was sleeping next to Kilala. Kagome was just waking up she still had on her out fit she had on when she came here so she decided to make sure it looked right. She rolled the sleeves down so they touched her fingertips and she brushed all the dust off her dress and let if fall down to her toes. Kagome took out one of her brushes and brushed her hair so it hung beautifully down her back. She put on her white flip-flops and quietly observed every one of the people outside of her room. None of them looked like the Inuyasha she was looking for. She decided to walk outside the air smelled clean to her it was nothing like the air she had smelt before. The wind began to blow and Kagome smiled as she walked through grass spinning around on her way with her light orange dress swaying in the wind. She stopped at the edge of a hill. The wind blew through her hair and she looked to her right and she saw Inuyasha sleeping in a tree. 'Wow' she thought 'I think I will be the first person he is going to see today.' She began to walk to the tree but he already opened his eyes. Inuyasha saw her standing there with her dress on that showed every one of her curves and he realized how beautiful she really was in the sun light. They stared at each other for a while just smiling. Inuyasha looked into the sky with a angry look and so did Kagome.

WWWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHH! Wind blew everywhere and Kagura jumped out. "Sorry to ruin this happy moment but my dear, Kagome right, well I think you have something Naraku wants, its those jewel shards in your chest. Give them to me!" "What are you talking about," whimpered Kagome who had been thrown to the ground by Kagura's wind entrance. "Not gonna give them to me eh, well I guess we just have to skip to the killing part first, DANCE OF THE BLADES!" yelled kagura.

BWAHHHHHHHHH yea that rite its over sorry for cliffy but I need reviews so all the people who read my story PLEASE review my story I'm desperate. But ur gonna have to wait until next week for the next chapter

**Next on Where There's a Well There's a way:**  
"You stay away from her," yelled Inuyasha. "awww…inuyasha you have a new pet to take care of" said Kagura. "So where does Kikiyo fit in this whole new story you've got here." " She's not your concern bitch, now die, KAZE NO KIZU!" yelled Inuyasha.  
**Next up: Chapter 3: The hidden Shards**


	3. Chapter 3: The hidden Shards

**Where there's a well there's a way: Chapter 3:The Hidden Shards**

Hey people I got some review so I decided to make a chappie today thanx so much im feeling the love. Ok Here we go and don't forget to review!

Chapter 3: The Hidden Shards

Previously on Where There's a Well There's a Way:  
WWWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHH! Wind blew everywhere and Kagura jumped out. "Sorry to ruin this happy moment but my dear, Kagome right, well I think you have something Naraku wants, its those jewel shards in your chest. Give them to me!" "What are you talking about," whimpered Kagome who had been thrown to the ground by Kagura's wind entrance. "Not gonna give them to me eh, well I guess we just have to skip to the killing part first, DANCE OF THE BLADES!" yelled kagura.

'Ohh no is this it I think she's going to kill me' kagome thought.  
Kagome just layed there with a dumb (somebody save me look on her face). Inuyasha saw what Kagura was going to do he jump down from the tree and yelled, "KAGOME." 

Kagome looked up from where she was lying and saw the moon shaped blades coming towards her the next thing she new she saw a bright red blurr come and pick her up. She looked up and Inuyasha had her in his arms carrying her. Obviously one of the blades had hit her left shoulder and cut the jewel shards out.

'Damn you kagura" thought Inuyasha. He placed kagome down on the grass and turned around to f ace kagura.

"You stay away from her," yelled Inuyasha.

"awww…Inuyasha you have a new pet to take care of" said Kagura. "So where does Kikiyo fit in this whole new story you've got here."

" She's not your concern bitch, now die, KAZE NO KIZU!" yelled Inuyasha.

"HA! Inuyasha did you really think that you could defeat me with you wind scar, I am the wind and I control all of the wind in this little pesky area," bluffed kagura. "But too bad I don't think this was part of her plan but now I sadly have to kill you as well, DANCE OF THE BLADES!"

Inuyasha dodged all of the blades while also watching over kagome to make sure she was ok.  
By now kikiyo was waking up and so was every one else they heard kagura's voice and all ran outside except kikiyo.

"Ha my plan is working that little bitch kagome will stay away from Inuyasha and she will also have the fate of dying."

Kikiyo heard Kagura threaten Inuyasha's life and she new her plan had gone to far she picked up her bow and arrow and walked outside with the others.

Inuyasha walked over to kagome who had passed out she had cuts from Kagura's wind blades and she was badely bleeding in her right shoulder. 

"Kagome….say something are you alright…kagome….KAGOME!" there was no answer from her.

By now sango had arrived there and said. "Inuyasha go fight Kagura I will make sure kagome is safe."

"Alright thanks," Inuyasha turned around and Kagura had been waiting there for him he was unsure why she didn just kill him why he was kneeling over kagome but he new this was his chance.

"Kagura why the hell are you here, didn't she already tell you," announced kagura.

"Who, tell me what," replied Inuyasha.

"Aww… poor doggie, this may be a shock but your beloved kikiyo sent me here to kill kagome and collect the shards," said kagura.

"Kikiyou," inuyasha thought. He had this strange expression on his face the look of guilt and hatred. He didn't know what to say he new that kikiyo had a temper but nothing like this. What has Inuyasha's beloved kikiyo turned into? 

"Sorry to burst you bubble but I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just love seeing the look on your face when the truth comes out," cooed kagura. "Its time for you to die I have the shards and all I need is the girls life,"

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" yelled Inuyasha. He was surprised at his remarks he couldn't understand why he felt this way about her but he new she was in need of protection.

"ohh well I guess I will have to kill you both , starting with you, DODGE THIS, DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"   
Three or four tornadoes where spinning about going after Inuyasha. He dodged them all just then one of the tornadoes hits Inuyasha and he is thrown to the ground with bruises on his face. Just then a purifying arrow is thrown and lands next to kagura.

It was kikiyou, "next time I won't miss,"

"How dare you deceive me you little bitch, you're the one who wanted the girl dead in the first place!" boomed kagura.

Inuyasha stared at kikiyou in disbelief 'how could she betray me like this I don't even know the girl, I must protect kikiyou' thought Inuyasha. 

"but I didn't want you to kill Inuyasha," cried kikiyo. 

"Its too late for that now!" yelled Kagura. Just then the wind began to pick up and Naraku came in with all those purple fumes and shit.

"naraku!" yelled Mirkou "I am surpised to see you actually show up in person and not send one of you puppets!" 

"ohh it's the Monk, I Naraku, have not come for any of you, I have come for only one person and that is that girl Kagome."

Just then kagome woke up from hearing her name. She sat up but she was still bleeding badly.

"What do you want with me," Kagome cried.

"You have something I want, Kagura got the three shards in you but you have something else I want to posses and that is the large piece of shard in your right arm," said Naraku.

"You will not lay a finger on her," yelled Inuyasha.

"Ahh….the half demon has a new bitch to protect," cooed Narku. "but I don't care what you say she is mine."

At that moment one of naraku's tentacles reached for Kagome and grabbed her by the waist pulling her towards him. Inuyasha tried to cut it off but it was too late. Naraku had stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach and was holding him in the air.

"INUYASHA," yelled kikiyou.

"My dear kikiyo he will be fine, I have done what you asked and just tell me if you are in need of anymore assistance" Then Naraku, Kagura, and kagome flew away in the miasma.

Naraku held Kagome in his hands bridal style and ripped the ¼ of the jewel shard out of her right arm. She winced in pain

"I have no further use for you and now I will grant my lovely kikiyo's wish," said Naraku. He took Kagome to a cliff on a mountain and said, "Have a nice flight," and at that moment he dropped kagome off the cliff.

♥boam boam baaaaaaa♥  
ok that is the end I wrote a chappie but it was to make up for last weekend thanx for my reviewers. Please review if you want another chappie. Thanx mucho expect a chappie next weekend! Review plz!

Next time on Where There's a Well There's a Way:  
Inuyasha was lying there trying to pull Naraku's tentacle out of his stomach.

"Kikiyo why did you do this?" Just Then there was a blood-curdling scream.  
"KAGOME," yelled Inuyasha.  
See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Saved

**Where there's a well there's a way: Chapter 4: Saved!**

Hey hey people it's a new chappie thanx for all of my review I really appreciate it! Well here is the new story and plz REVIEW thanx mucho!

**Previously on Where's There's a well there's a way:**  
Naraku held Kagome in his hands bridal style and ripped the ¼ of the jewel shard out of her right arm. She winced in pain "I have no further use for you and now I will grant my lovely kikiyo's wish," said Naraku. He took Kagome to a cliff on a mountain and said, "Have a nice flight," and at that moment he dropped kagome off the cliff.

**Chapter 4: Saved **

♥ Near Kaede's house♥  
As Naraku flew away in his purple miasma with kagome in his hands and kagura by his side Kikiyo thought 'well at least I get what I want'

Sango walked over to Kikiyo and slapped her in the face. Sango never really cared for Kikiyo since she was one of the undead and she didn't belong on the earth.

Kikiyo stared at her in disbelief and pushed sango away from her. Miroku walked over to them and said, "Now ladies calm down there shall be no cat fight here"

"Well if that bitch didn't go BEHIND our back's and go to Naraku for help none of this would have happened," screamed sango.

"it was for the best intentions she wasn't even supposed to be in this world and now she wants to try and steal my Inuyasha away from me. I'm actually very happy she is gone," said kikyou.

"HOW DARE YOU CRITIZE HER FOR BEING IN THIS WORLD KIKYOU, YOUR STILL DEAD!" yelled sango.  
"enough…" Inuyasha whimpered out.

Inuyasha was lying on the ground covered in kagome's and his blood. He sat up as he got the tentacle out of his stomach. When he pulled the tentacle out it burst into purple flames and vanished.

"Kikyo why did you do this?"

"i…i..uhh…."

Just then there was a blood-curdling scream.

"KAGOME," yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up from the ground not even thinking about his serious wounds and said, "Kagome's in trouble it's naraku's doing ill be bak,"

"Im coming with you I cant stand near this crazy bitch," sango announced.

So Sango kilala and Inuyasha went off to save kagome. Kikiyou stood there and was beginning to become inraged in jealousy,

"how dare he betray me like this, Inuyasha will pay, I WILL KILL HER!"

♥In the woods♥"Hey kouga what else did you hear," said Ginta

"I already told your asses, ok listen and this is the last time I'm gonna tell you," said Kouga

"I was in forest by the sacred tree and I heard a loud scream and then I follwed the scent it was the smell of a woman but it smelled really good, I followed the scent and when I got there I ran into the baka inu-trasha or whatever the hell his name is. It was a woman like a said but she was more beautiful than I had ever seen before. Even if was a human she was still very graceful in her own way." Said kouga with a hint of love in his eye.

"And when I see her again I will take her away from dog shit and make her my woman."

"Wow, kouga," said Ginta

"Yeah sounds really nice," said hakkaku(sp)ß?

Just then as they were sitting on a rock Kouga smelt kagome's scent again and some of as of naraku. He jumped up and heard that same blood curdeling scream that he heard before.

"Its her again I know it," yelled kouga. He sped off from the rock towards her scent.

"hey Kouga wait up," hollered Hakkaku and Ginta.

♥On the cliff♥"I have no further use for you and now I will grant my lovely Kikyo wish," said Naraku. He took Kagome to a cliff on a mountain and said,

"Have a nice flight," and at that moment he dropped Kagome off the cliff.

Kagome new this was her end. The sun was almost gone from the horizon and Naraku was done and got what her wanted. He dropped her off the cliff and below was rocks and a river. She new this was her end but she decided to scream anyways.

She screamed as loud as she could and she felt like the fall was going to last forever. Naraku and Kagura had already flown away in his miasma and Kagome was left to fall to her death. As she neared the bottom of the cliff she new this was the end so she screamed as loud as she could hoping some one would save her but she new that no one would.

At that moment Kagome hear a man's voice yelling, "HEEEYYY" but she wasn't sure if it was Inuyasha's voice, the next thing she new she saw a brown blur coming towards her and she closed her eyes.

She had them closed tight for a while but she never hit the ground she look up to see a wolf demon holding her.

Kouga had Kagome in his arms bridal style and took her to an empty grassy hill and placed her down.

Kagome looked up to see that the wolf demon starring at her and he she couldn't help but wonder why.

"Why are you looking at me like that and why did you save me?" kagome asked.

"I'm Kouga leader of the wolf demon tribe and you new mate" announced kouga.

"What did you say," kagome asked she tried to get up but her wounds were so bad she could barley get up.

"I saw you once before and I have decided to have you as my mate," Kouga announced once again.

"No way I don't know you and I don't wish to be YOUR mate,"

At that moment Kagome only thought of one person which was Inuyasha and if he was ok since he new he got stabbed in the stomach.

'ohh inuyasha where are you' she thought and at that moment she blacked out and went into deep sleep.  
Kouga stared at her and began to shake her to wake up, he realized she had wounds and began to wipe them away.

At that moment Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and kilala showed up.

"Hey get your flee ridding paws off her," yelled Inuyasha.  
Kouga looked up and saw Inuyasha and his gang standing next to him.

Kouga got up from the passed out Kagome and Sango ran over to kagome's side.

Kouga walked over to Inuyasha, "so why are you here again, don't you have some one else to take care of like maybe KIKYO, you can't have everyone to your self ya know"

"nyhh, Kikyo is none of your concern….I…I'm just coming here to get her back to the village where she belongs." stammered Inuyasha.

"She's bleeding badly and she need to get to kaede's hut immediately," sango said.

"she is…..THEN WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE SHE BLEEDS TO DEATH!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Go home puppy she's my concern," cooed kouga. "ill  
take care of her"

"You won't lay another finger on her she is my concern, BAKA!" yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and picked her up he yelled to sango to jump on Kiara and let's go. They left with the wolf standing there puzzled.

"I'll get her back from you," Kouga said. "I will come for her one day"

Inuyasha was running once again as fast as he could while holding Kagome in his arms.

He new that Kikyo was never going to forgive him for this since he didn't even say good-bye to her. He was becoming afraid of her actions after this.

The sun was set and the stars were coming out. Inuyasha arrived at kaede's hut and burst through the door.This time Kikyo wasn't anywhere to be insight kaede was cooking some herbs because she new that kagome was coming back with new wounds.

Inuyasha took her into the back room and kaede lit the room with candles. Inuaysha laid the passed out kagome on the bed and left the room.

Kaede began to work her magic and stripped her of her clothing and laid her in the bed with bandages to the wounds in her right arm and left shoulder. She laid there and watched kagome sleep while also slipping some tea into her mouth.

"ahhh….that should do it" Kaede said to herself.

Inuyasha walked out into the sitting area and called for Kikyo. She immerged from Kaede's room. He saw her but didn't look into her face. At that moment Sango and miroku had just arrived. Inuyasha decided that him and Kikyo needed to talk in private so he went into Kaede's room.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha boomed.

"What do you think, baka!" yelled Kikyo

"Well I don't know I thought I new you but then you go to my arch enemy and ask him to kill and innocent girl because I carried her into our bedroom,"

"Ohh…so now she's the innocent girl…what was that bitch's name again ka-go-he"

"No its Kagome and she's was badly injured because of your damned temper and jealously" yelled Inuyasha.

"I cant believe my ears you know what I don't want to see your stupid face get out…GET OUT!"

"NO….I'm not leaving you again Kikyo I love you and you always know that." Inuyasha ran over to Kikiyo and gave her a hug. At first she resisted and then she gave in.

"Inuyasha you know I didn't mean to make you get hurt in the process," Kikyo pleaded, "I just didn't want to lose you again."

"I know same here Kikyo, so can I sleep with you tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, tonight I must sleep alone…. so GET OUT!" Kikyo boomed.

Usually she would give up and let him sleep with her but this time she didn't. He could smell her hatred and he new that she was never like this before but he would let it slide and let her sleep alone.

He walk out of the room and into the large room to find Sango asleep with miroku by her side. He wished he was by kikyo's side tonight but he walked out of her hut and sat down on a area of grass. The stars were bright and he laid down on the ground and looked up at the stars and began to think of one-person, kagome.

♥in the hut♥  
Kagome woke up to find kaede asleep next to her. She quietly got up out of the bed feeling much better than before but a little dizzy. She realized that she had on nothing but her underwear so she decided to put on one of her nightgown outfits in her bag.

She put on her Silver dress that ran down to her toes like the one she wore before she came here. It went down her sleeves and opened up a little wider at he edges. It had some visible white stitches on the edge of the sleeves and had a slight shimmer glow in the moonlight.

The dress had a 'v' shape at the neck and didn't open much but had little bright silver moon crests on it. Once again kagome had on a dress that showed off every one of the curves. This was her second favorite dress; her first one was the light orange one she wore here.

She brushed her hair and decided to go bare foot since she was going to look about the place tonight. Kagome quietly walked outside the room and into the large room to once again find sango in miroku's arms.

She began to wonder about the man who told her that she was going to be his woman but she couldn't remember his face since she blacked out.

She walked out side and saw Inuyasha lying in the grass looking down at the town. She quietly walked over to him was obviously wasn't quiet enough since he turned around an whisper her name,

"Kagome" he said.

The wind began to pick up and blew both of there hair she walked over to him and sat down.

"I never really got to introduce my self she said but my name is kagome and I don't exactly know where I am." Kagome announced as she blushed.

He answered each and every one of her question about where they were and how it is down here. They began to laugh as she told him jokes about her life and how she ended up here. And he told her all his stories of human Kikyo and how he grew up. Kagome began to grow tired and fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

They both fell asleep smiling with a care in the world for this moment could have lasted forever. They both fell into a deep sleep with one thought on their minds, which were each other.

Kikyo was watching them from the door and said, "this girl is causing trouble and Inuyasha might be falling for her…. Naraku I'm in need of your assistance once again."

♥bum bum baaaaaaaaaaaahh♥

yay chappie is doneHahah not much of a cliffy but I gotta keep ya reading and plz REVIEW tell me wat you think of the whole story gotta love it , Well anywayz…

**Next on Where there's a well There's a Way:**

"Naraku," yelled Kikyo, "that girl is becoming a pest and I asked you to get rid of her and you didn't succeed."

"Don't worry my Kikyo, she will be taking care of momentarily, but first you must give me something in return." Naraku steamed out.

**Next up Chapter 5: New feelings**

See ya soon!

REVIEW PLZ THANX! XOXO MUAH L8T3R


End file.
